Standing in the Dark
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: 'Doug placed his hands on the small of her back. "It's your favourite song Sara"'


This is a mesh of two ideas I had... I really hope you enjoy it! Please review let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Standing in the Dark**

Moments seemed to linger in the air like hours as she stood the sense of exhilaration, disappointment, and regret surrounding her clinging to her pores as the temperature of the lab did little to cool her down. The past seemed to wash in like the tide attempting to drag her back out away from the shores of discontent. She couldn't deny the sound of the voices at the back of her mind; the small whispers of doubt that wouldn't simply just leave her be.

"Doug" The name escaped her lips before she had a chance to process what she was doing, her feet moving empires without regard to the structures left behind. The pale morning light spread across the city as if bringing to life something brand new beyond the knowledge of sin.

"Yes" He turned with face her with a hopeless smile. Sara found herself stuck for a moment as she realised she had no words to explain all of the feelings of nostalgia that seemed to sweep through her system.

"Let me give you a ride to the airport... it's the least I can do" She offered nervously placing her hands in her pockets, shifting her weight on her feet.

"Sure" Doug gave her a nod letting Sara lead him to her car. He had sensed her unhappiness but for her barriers were up and he knew that it would take more than a question or two to break them down. She had always been a puzzle but he'd figured her out not that he would have admitted it to her.

"You changed out that old Saab" He pointed out as if impressed by her ability to move on from the years they had known together.

"I had to..." Sara frowned slightly climbing in to the drives seat. "I got stranded on my way from San Francisco to here- I was forced to give Betty up"

"That's sad..." Doug stated sarcastically. "What else have you given up?"

"I gave up that Iron Maiden t-shirt" She told him, keeping her eyes focused on the road as they followed all the signs towards McCarran Airport. It felt strange thinking about the things she had given up in San Francisco. Sara had always convinced herself that she had never missed them- but being alone now forced her acknowledge that perhaps she could have been a different person had she stayed in San Francisco. Her life could have been so different.

"Do you miss it?" It was a loaded question. He was asking her more than that- he wanted to know so much more.

"It was just a t-shirt...I could just get another one if I wanted" Sara smiled at him, the shadows casted over her eyes saying more than she had intended them to. She had been avoiding this conversation for so long- it was clear that there was something wrong. He had sensed it from the moment he had set eyes on her in the break room; she was tired, and more than anything, she was lonely.

"I miss you being there" Doug announced and it seemed to bring everything to a painful halt.

"Don't" She shook her head wanting to shut him down again like she had done before. But it was in vain- he knew her- he knew that she was unhappy.

"I'm just saying that I miss having you around" He shrugged.

"I know what you're saying Doug...and we can't..." It was an accusation. It was enough to start an argument they both knew that but somehow instead of opening the can of worms they fell into silence. It had become Sara's weapon of choice over the years. She had changed a lot from the days where she would have shouted obscenities at the tops of her lungs just to be heard. At some point words seemed like they were being wasted. No one ever seemed to listen.

"Isn't it what you want?" He asked in a low voice casting his eyes at the traffic surrounding them. They were trapped. There was no way out of this conversation and despite every want for him to disappear it didn't seem to happen.

"I don't want to talk about this" Sara stated as she lit a cigarette, cracking the window, watching as the smoke swirled around in front of her.

"Old habits" Doug said smugly watching as she gritted her teeth before taking a long drag.

"You're so annoying" She rolled her eyes. It was petty. She knew that but it was all she could think to say.

"You said that right before we first hooked up" Doug pressed his lips together, wide eyed studying her.

"I still don't remember how that happened" Sara mumbled under her breath turning her attention back to the road as the cars ahead of them slowly started moving once again.

"I would remind you...but I don't really want to die today" He laughed. Sara shook her head flicking her cigarette out of the window taking the turning into the airport.

He pulled his bags out of the boot of the car as they silently walked towards the terminal not knowing what to say. Despite the strange tension that had fallen between them neither one of them was sure if they were ready to goodbye already.

"So I guess this is it" Sara shrugged, placing her hands in her pockets.

"I don't think so" Doug laughed. She frowned but he indicated to the screen informing them of the delays.

"Five hours..." She looked back at him dumb founded. "Fine...you want to get dinner?"

"Let me cook for you" He suggested with a smile and a glimmer in his eye and as much as Sara knew she should have said no she realised she was exhausted of saying no, of trying to resist.

"Sure" She replied as they made their way back towards her car.

Sara led him inside her house letting him become comfortable with the layout as she checked her messages and through the post that had gathered on the welcome mat. She could hear him clattering about the kitchen and if she was honest she was glad to have the company.

Doug appeared in the living room again the sound of the CD player filling the room as Sara turned to face him; Duran Duran- Come Undone filling the air. She narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't" Sara folded her arms across her chest watching as he moved towards her.

"I did" Doug placed his hands on the small of her back. "It's your favourite song Sara"

"Why do you still remember?" She snapped resting her hands against his shoulders with a sense of frustration.

"Why would I forget?" He responded quickly silence falling between them as they found themselves moving slowly in time to the music.

He could see them from the door step- the dim lighting, the way Doug's hands had curled around Sara's body. The way she was looking into his eyes had Greg's stomach in knots and not knowing what else to do he turned to walk away. He had wanted to check she was okay. He had sensed something was wrong but in that moment he could feel his head spinning as the world came crashing down around him.

"Greg wait" Sara's voice cut through the cool air as she ran out of the house.

"I've had enough of waiting" He rolled his eyes turning to face her- realising that this needed to stop. He could no longer delude himself into thinking that perhaps one day she would open her eyes and realise just how much she meant to him; that they were so much more than just friends.

"Greg I'm sorry you had to see that... but it was nothing... I swear" Sara shook her head, holding onto his arms wanting him to look at her with the same warmth he always did.

"Then why are you sorry?" He shot back.

"I just..." There was nothing she could say in that moment. Sara found herself shocked into silence as she processed what was happening between them. Her mind seemed to be completely empty and it was almost as if she had forgotten that Doug was standing in the door way watching them.

"You know I get that you guys have all this history and stuff...that's fine...but that wasn't 'nothing' Sara..." His eyes went from Doug back to Sara, burning into her skin.

"Why are you being like this?" Sara pleaded as Greg tried to turn away from her.

"Why? I guess I just thought it would be me..." He replied flatly only continuing because of her confused expression. "You're cheating on Grissom- reaching out for someone else...I always thought it would be me if you ever did. I always thought I'd be the one you'd come to..."

"Greg that's not what this is... And why would you think that..." Sara shook her head, her voice trembling.

"Forget I said anything...just go back to Doug" Greg shrugged her off.

"No Greg... Tell me... Tell me what's going on..." She refused to let go of his hand, all of her effort put into keeping him beside her.

"Obviously nothing- I'm being stupid even thinking you would look at me...that way." He sighed clearly exhausted.

"Greg I love you..." Sara announced breathlessly.

"...but not in that way...I know. I get it." He pressed his eyes closed not wanting to look at her as she broke his heart.

"What if I said I did?" It was a last ditch attempt.

"I wouldn't believe you." Greg looked at her, his eyes intensity attempting to keep control of the emotions that were below the surface. "If you did you wouldn't be slow dancing in there with him. I'm tired Sara. I'm so tired of all this... this limbo we're in."

"Then let's end it- right now" Sara growled.

"What are you talking about?" But before Greg had a chance to say anything else Sara had planted her lips on his.

She was standing on her tip toes, her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair keeping him firmly against her. His head was spinning from the way the world seemed to move past so quickly as time slowed only for them in that moment. It was earth shattering, passionate, honest. It was everything Greg had wanted for so long. He wrapped his arms around Sara wanting to make it last; she was overwhelming him with every sense. They pulled apart breathlessly their eyes meeting in the dim lighting.

"Is that clear enough?" Sara asked with a gasp.

"Yes" Greg kissed her softly. "Yes it is"

"Hey guys" Doug caught them off guard he shouted from the door step. "I'm going to call a cab...I have a flight I need to get on..."

Sara laughed but Greg didn't let go of her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist as they stood there in the dark. He had waited too long to hold her in his arms to let go of her now.

Doug disappeared into the house with a nod of his head and a salute, lifting one shoulder and smiling at the endearment he had witnessed.

"It's always been you" Sara muttered into Greg's ear, resting her head against his shoulder, holding him tightly as if he would vanish if she let him go. Her body fitted against his perfectly in their embrace as if it was fate.

**The End **


End file.
